


Your Name, Burning

by hops



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasizing, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops/pseuds/hops
Summary: It’s just like decades ago, after dinner, in their quarters, on the ship. Lucretia down the hall. He’d laid his hand on Lup’s thigh beneath the table, and they’d scurried back to privacy to conspire. They spent hours hatching plans, whispering in the dark, fucking frantically through fantasies of her coming to share their bed.





	Your Name, Burning

Casting zone of silence is a funny thing. 

Lup  _ knows  _ Lucretia can’t hear them from down the hall. The spell’s effective, it has been since she’d used it in the dorms back at the Institute. She and Barry could play a duet loud enough for a stadium and not a single lick of sound would travel outside their little bubble. But as she finishes casting, standing there in front of the closed door, Barry’s old bathrobe open and hanging off her otherwise naked body, she turns to him with her heart racing. 

Her pause is enough to get him out of the bed and crossing the room to meet her there in the middle. 

“What if she hears?” Lup asks breathlessly as Barry takes her into his hands, slips the robe off her shoulders, immediately slides his fingers between her thighs. “What if—” 

“She won’t.” 

All of her protests die at once as he catches her bottom lip with his teeth. 

His face is rough with stubble. Weathered with time and stress. It’s familiar to her. It’s a face she’s always loved. But it’s not the only one. She aches for Lucretia’s, for her soft cheeks and her lush lips and her sharp eyes. Barry lowers her down onto the mattress and she arches up into him and cards her fingers through his hair. In her mind, it’s Lucretia’s curls, and she’s  _ pulling,  _ pulling her closer for another kiss on her open mouth. 

She moans at the thought, and for the first time in a very long time, it feels risky. The room feels the same as it does all the other nights he fucks her, where the sound travels through the house but finds no ears to fall on. The spell is up, she knows it is, and Lucretia won’t hear them. So what if she did? She and Barry have been together for decades now. Lucretia’s had sex with them both, together, before. What does it matter? 

Barry slips a finger between her folds, deliciously slow, and finds her soaking. She shudders into the touch, whines loudly as he slides inside. Her mind wanders as he strokes downward. She longs for Lucretia’s slender hands, her lithe, long fingers fucking her until she can’t remember which way is up. Barry presses his thumb against her clit and she shouts at the pressure. 

Barry’s thinking about Lucretia, too. She can see it in the frantic rise and fall of his chest, in his wild eyes behind his crooked glasses. She can’t remember the last time he’s fucked her like this. Maybe not since they’d finally gotten their bodies back and reunited (and reunited, and reunited... ) But this… it’s different. She knows it’s different as he sheds his pajama pants and his cotton shirt and climbs on top of her, trembling. She reaches up and takes his glasses off, folding them carefully and setting them on the table beside them. As she presses up against him, she hears his heartbeat through his chest. If her heart is racing, his is absolutely pounding. 

She thinks about dinner just hours ago, how Lucretia had shifted in her chair as she spoke, how her blouse, partially unbuttoned, had left her neck and shoulder exposed. How Barry had slipped his broad hand onto Lup’s leg beneath the table and kneaded his fingers inward until they were nearly between her thighs. She knows he’s missing Lucretia just as much as she has for… forever, it feels. 

It thrums hot and heavy inside her. Barry palms himself, already hard, and spreads her open with his fingers again. He rubs himself over her folds with a wet sound. Presses the tip to her clit. As she moans for him again, he moans too, breathy and restless. She reaches up and pulls him down into a hungry kiss. 

Their mouths are wild as they clash. She hooks her leg around him and pushes her aching cunt against his cock insistently. 

“Fuck me,” she breathes against his ear. Her face and neck flush red at the very prospect of it. She can’t remember the last time she’s needed to be fucked so  _ badly.  _ The images come in and out of focus: Lucretia, decades ago, wedged between her and Barry. Lucretia, on top of her, Barry fucking her from behind. Lucretia, at dinner, a muscle twitching beneath the soft skin of her neck. Lucretia, down the hall, in her bed, so close, so close that she could just— 

Barry slides inside her slowly and she cries out something unintelligible. She tightens her grip on him and bucks upward. 

“Lup,” he says, tense. His hips rock slowly forward into her. “Oh, Lup…” 

She pushes forward against him, getting steadily faster as he’ll allow. He gropes at the back of her leg, finds a handful of her ass, tugs her even closer to him so he can reach deeper inside her. His hands grab at her desperately, as if he’s afraid if he doesn’t hold tight enough, she’ll slip away entirely. As she attempts to focus, she feels her hands doing the same. She grinds against him in an attempt to get closer, but it’s not enough. None of it, enough. It echoes through her in pulses of heat.  _ More, more, more.  _

She shuts her eyes as he cranes to kiss and bite at her neck. She wishes without shame that he were Lucretia instead. She  _ needs  _ her. She needs her, and she needs to fuck her, and she needs to be fucked by her. And she’s there, she’s right down the hall, and if she could just find the words, she could ask— 

It’s just like decades ago, after dinner, in their quarters, on the ship. Lucretia down the hall. He’d laid his hand on Lup’s thigh beneath the table, and they’d scurried back to privacy to conspire. They spent hours hatching plans, whispering in the dark, fucking frantically through fantasies of her coming to share their bed.

And now, this— Barry rutting hard and fast, Barry gasping against her neck, Barry thinking of Lucretia, too— it’s not enough. She’s ravenous as she kisses him and shifts so she can get him off of her and onto his back. He groans as he slips out of her, and even louder when she lowers herself down and slides his length over her wet folds. Her heart pounds so hard she thinks Lucretia could hear it even over her silent spell. 

It takes all of the strength and focus within her to speak. She screws her eyes shut tight and bends forward on top of him as she presses her heat to his erection. As her hair falls as a golden curtain on one side of his face, she breathes in his ear, “She’s right down the hall…” 

Barry cries out as his hands fly to her hips and pull her as close as he can get her. 

“Should I go get her, Bear?” Lup asks softly, but her voice is wound tight. She rubs against his cock, teasing, still not yet letting him back inside. A hot coil pulls taut in her stomach; she’s not sure what will happen if it snaps. “Is that what you want?” 

He grabs at her face and tugs her in roughly for sloppy, hot kisses that leave her mouth and chin a mess. She reaches down for his cock and grips it firmly. He wastes no time as he thrusts up into her palm for whatever friction he can get. 

She positions herself over him and guides his cock in and that’s all he needs. He pumps with a desperate strength as she rides him. 

“Or maybe it’ll be— like before…” Lup manages to say, swallowing down a scream as he reaches deep inside her to just where she needs him to be. “We can think about it and talk about it and  _ fuck  _ about it,” she grunts as she brings herself down on him again and again. He whines feverishly. “And we can hope she notices how fucking bad we want it.” 

“Lu—” 

“Is that your plan?” 

She grits her teeth, reaches down to rub circles over her clit as he fucks her, stretching her wide. She wishes for Lucretia’s hands again. For her mouth. For her tongue to come flick over her nipples, trail down her stomach, swirl around her clit. 

Barry moans so loudly that she’s sure he’s about to come. His hands keep an iron grip on her waist, but she pushes downwards enough to slow him to a grind. 

“Hmm?” Lup hums, watching him squirm with his eyes closed below her. He’s flushed pink and sweating. 

His bottom lip trembles. He looks up at her with lustful, heavy-lidded eyes. She runs her hand through his hair, then starts to rock again. He shudders, bucks hard against her hips and sends electricity pulsing from her gut directly up her spine. 

“Lu—” he whines again. 

She lays herself over him and lets him hold tight to her back. His pace quickens as she holds still and he thrusts upwards into her. His breathing comes faster now, noises growing louder and more urgent. 

“It’s okay,” Lup whispers hurriedly. He fucks her harder and it shakes her whole body. The bed hits the wall behind them. “Go ahead, dear, say her name. ” 

Barry tries to form words, but he gets stuck stammering “L— L—” breathless and disoriented. 

“Imagine if she was here… Imagine fucking her like this…” Lup takes her wet fingers and slips them into his mouth for him to clean up. He moans as she pulls them out. “I want to sit on her face while you fuck her, Barry.” 

He gasps, then whispers, “Lucretia—” 

Lup feels every single inch of molten desire within her ignite at once at the sound of her name. “Yes, yes,  _ yes,”  _ she cries out. “Show me how you’d—” 

“Oh— oh my gods— Luce—-” Barry pants frantically. His eyes go crossed, then squeeze tightly shut. “ _ Luce, Lucy—”  _

He comes hard and fast, shouting for her, clutching at Lup as he fucks her through it. And all the while she keeps his pace relentlessly. She feels him twitching inside her, feels the the mess between her thighs as he pulls away, and aches even more. All she can think about is Lucretia’s perfect, pink mouth and how good it’d feel on her cunt after all this time. Before she can stop to dwell on the thought, Barry tugs on her hips and guides her up, exhausted and wordless but just as aroused as before. She kneels over his face and settles there. As he uses his tongue, the coil constricts, the white heat grows hotter, her mind goes blank and all she can think about is Lucretia. Lucretia and her pink mouth and her long fingers and her soft breasts and the supple skin of her neck beneath her blouse at the dinner table— 

It starts to quake through her before she’s even on the precipice. Her thighs tremble and snap closed around his head as he flicks her clit with the tip of his tongue. She rolls her hips forward and he takes her clit into his mouth and sucks, softly first, then with force, and her hands fly to tangle in his hair and push his mouth closer, harder against her cunt. Her gasps become whines, which become cries, which fill the room as she grinds against his face. She imagines Lucretia below her, moaning against her folds as Barry fucks her.  

“Yes, Lucretia—” Lup whispers quickly. She feels it twisting insatiably inside of her, leaving her shaking and starving and desperate for more, more,  _ more. _ She nearly wishes the zone of silence gone as her cries roll into screams. “Oh, fuck me, yes Lucy!” 

A guttural moan tears from Barry and it sends shocks through her clit that reach all the way up to her nipples. She throws her head back and closes her eyes. Her orgasm builds fast, pulls back, coils tight, and as she thinks of Lucretia down the hall, she’s young again in their bunk on the Starblaster, clinging to Barry as she comes harder than she ever has. Just as she does now, clutching at his hair, her cunt throbbing as the tension snaps and she unravels in a mess of pulsing heat. “Yes, yes, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy,” she breathes softly as it shudders through her and leaves her spent. 

She pulls off of Barry and finds him wet from nose to chin. She’d usually laugh or tap his nose or mage hand a washcloth from the master bath, but she’s so spent that she can only collapse onto the mattress beside him, still gasping for every breath.

Lup closes her eyes and tries to steady her breathing as he fumbles for words. She wishes for Lucretia at her other side, hands wandering, body slack from the orgasms she’d have. Imagining that itself makes her feel warm all over again.

“Babe?” She turns to him seriously. Barry gives her his full attention. Her heartbeat quickens.  _ Just tell him what you want.  _ She lets out a shaky breath and hopes he can know what she needs without saying it. 

Barry wipes a hand over his nose and mouth. He’s clearly just as frazzled as she is, but manages to nod. “Yeah.” 

Lup runs a hand down his belly, thinking about Lucretia, and Barry fucking Lucretia, and coming for Lucretia. She wonders if she’s awake in the guest room. If she is, is she touching herself? Is she thinking about them too?

It’s been so long and yes, the past is complicated, and yes, they should talk about that, but that’s all so far away. This is  _ here.  _ Her lust demands her full attention and will only persist until she gets what she’s burning for. Luckily, Barry is burning, too. 

On wobbly legs, she gets up to take down the zone of silence, but Barry stops her. 

“Just leave it for the hour,” he says. “Never know.” 

A devilish grin breaks through her exhaustion as she shrugs on his discarded robe and retreats into the bathroom to clean up. Her thoughts of Lucretia press on incessantly, overwhelmingly so. She returns to the doorway and gazes at him, naked among the mess of sheets and pillows. 

Yeah. Leaving the spell up had been a good call.


End file.
